Emerald Meets Onyx
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: She's the typical loner with an atypical past. He just might be the key to that suppressed past, but only if he himself is willing to remember. Secrets must be kept, but at what cost? AU SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, I've always wanted to try a mysterious, angsty FanFic.

I must say, this wasn't easy. I'm normally a very blunt person, so the whole concept of 'creating mystery' is foreign to me. Oh well, here goes...

**Title**: Emerald Meets Onyx

**Summary: **She was the dirt-poor-albeit beautiful-loner; he was the dashing Golden Boy, the last of an ancient, wealthy clan. Could they make this work? Were they willing to try? And will memories of a broken past shatter everything they'd worked so hard for? SasuSaku

**Rating**: T for now, may be bumped to M later for language and disturbing scenes

**Pairings**: Mainly SasuSaku, highlights of NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and SaiIno to come

**Warnings: **I got none. Well, Karin is portrayed as the bitchiest bitch since the dawn of bitchiness, but hey, that's normal for her.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, who i will smack in the head with a frying pan if SasuSaku isn't made into a canon couple! :D **  
**

_So yeah, read and, hopefully, enjoy!_

* * *

Sakura sat, isolated from the rest of her chattering class, at her desk. She was a solitary nerd, looked down upon even by the nerdiest cliques—and she liked it that way. She was bullied daily, of course. Some things never changed. _Never._ But her emotions, once raw and naïve, were now closed off. No one could hurt this girl now. She took some pride in that, seeing she didn't have much of an opportunity to take pride in anything else. In essence, her heart was a sealed box, its contents secured by countless locks. She hoped it would stay that way for good. There was only so much abuse a heart could take before it was irrevocably shattered. Wait, scratch that. She was already broken.

Sasuke often noticed the pink-haired beauty reading alone at her desk during break and lunch. She'd been in his class since forever. Of course, it's not like there were many students in every grade level at the super-elite Konoha Academy, which only admitted the wealthiest of the wealthy. He supposed that's just what he was. Wealthy. The words were still seemed foreign to him. He'd always viewed himself as the poor boy living at the shoddy, rundown orphanage. A boy sneered upon by fate, until luck had come and plucked him out of his miserable world into a glamorous universe; one coated with gold and diamonds and thick green bills. A universe in which he had the means to find Seiko.

-oOoOo-

"Bitch."

Sakura lay broken like a disposed rag doll, staring blankly at her attackers. Her emerald eyes were dimmed, her brain already at work erasing the pain. She'd gotten good at erasing the pain.

"Bitch. You _whore_. You think we don't see you prancing around with those perky tits and oh-so-pretty pink hair, trying to get attention?" The apparent leader growled at an immobile Sakura.

Another girl stepped up, her face lined with pity for Sakura. In fact, Sakura could almost feel the compassion and shame in the girl's chocolate brown eyes. "Karin, we should stop. She might get hurt."

"Tch, Tenten, you are _such _a wimp. You know, I still have that picture of Kenji kissing you, you _slut_. I can already imagine Neji's reaction when I show him this."

Tenten's eyes illuminated with fear. Meanwhile, Sakura's mind spun. Her intuition was right; Karin was blackmailing the poor girl. _And_, Sakura concluded, looking over the other three frightened, lost-looking girls, _Tenten wasn't the only one being coerced into doing Queen Karin's evil deeds._

"In fact," the queen bitch, Karin, continued, unaware of Sakura's train of thought. "I'll take pity on you and delete it. If you burn _just a bit_ of this whore's hair." She handed Tenten a chrome lighter and smirked, evaluating the scared girl. "Your choice, sweetheart."

Tenten stared at Sakura like a doe caught in headlights, her self-preservation warring against desire to do no harm to the already-battered Sakura.

"Seriously," Karin sneered after a moment of utter silence. "You are such a useless cunt, you know?" She grabbed the lighter from the trembling Tenten. "I'll show y'all how it's done."

In one swift movement, the redhead turned the lighter on. As soon as Sakura registered the flickering open flame, her eyes widened for the first time in alarm and recognition.

_The old wooden building started to burst into flames. _

"__!" A young pink-haired girl screamed in vain, her emerald eyes spilling over with crystal tears._

"_Seiko!" An equally young boy yelled, extending his hand out towards the sobbing girl. His onyx eyes showed the terror he was trying to desperately to conceal._

_Suddenly, a wooden rafter plunged down from the crumbling ceiling. The sharp, hot wood sliced the boy's outstretched hand, causing him to pull back in pain._

_Finally, the smoke was too much. Seiko's tiny frame fell as the boy cried, his tears evaporating in the heated atmosphere. _

"_Seiko!"_

"Help!" Sakura shrieked, her voice piercing through two octaves. Instantaneously, she was jolted back to reality, where a stunned Karin and her petrified cohorts stood over her.

"Shit," Karin muttered and shut off the lighter. "Let's go." She head off towards the Art buildings, her face wrinkled in disgust.

The cronies gingerly followed their blackhearted queen, pausing to give Sakura concerned looks. Tenten paused awkwardly next to Sakura.

"Erm."

Sakura stared at the squirming teen vacantly, her expression devoid of the utter fear that she'd felt seconds earlier.

"A-Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Tenten managed to stutter out.

The pinkette nodded. She was surprised to realized that she liked Tenten. If not for Karin, she may have actually become acquainted with the charming girl. But she couldn't put Tenten in that danger. Still, she decided to leave her with one piece of solid advice—in the form of some harsh words. "Don't speak to me, help me, or associate with me in any way."

Tenten looked like she'd been kicked in the face. Without a word, she spun around and trotted after Karin.

-oOoOo-

Sasuke had seen the whole thing from his classroom.

Naturally, he'd already finished the irritating classwork the teacher was fond of handing out and was uninterestedly staring out his window where a flurry of pink had caught his attention.

He'd looked down just in time to see a rabid redhead punch the pink-haired girl so hard, she slammed the back of her head against the brick building behind her, and the recoil had caused her to fall to the ground, her knee slanted unnaturally.

A moment later, he had made a connection.

The pink haired girl was Haruno Sakura.

Bemused, Sasuke sat through the entire fiasco. What had the girl done to infuriate the seething redhead so much?

And was she always treated like this?

As the last of the redhead's followers left, Sakura turned her head in Sasuke's direction, her hollow, void eyes staring right through him, peering into his very soul.

He'd only felt such a sensation with one other before. Even now, he could feel _her _accusatory glare burn through him even as the fire burned everything else.

Sasuke had found her at last.

_Seiko_.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Did I kill all the mystery? I hope not, lol.

Please leave a review if you want to see more. And I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism!

**By the way, I don't know if I should tag it under Romance/Mystery or Romance/Angst. Or maybe even Romance/Hurt/Comfort. And what in the name of Kami is 'Spiritual?' HELP!**

_Thanks!_

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello :D Here I am, back with Chapter 2!

I apologize if Chapter 1 seemed a bit rushed. I got the idea for this story at about 1am and quickly wrote the whole thing down in no more than half an hour.

Sasuke is slightly OOC, in this chapter, I'll give you that. He _smiles._ I know, shocking, haha.

By the way, I haven't considered their age yet. I'd say they're all around 17 or 18, aka seniors.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, who i will smack in the head with a frying pan if SasuSaku isn't made into a canon couple! :D

_So yeah, read and, hopefully, enjoy!_

* * *

_Recap:_

_As the last of the redhead's followers left, Sakura turned her head in Sasuke's direction, her hollow, void eyes staring right through him, peering into his very soul._

_He'd only felt such a sensation with one other before. Even now, he could feel her accusatory glare burn through him even as the fire burned everything else._

_Sasuke had found her at last._

_Seiko._

-oOoOo-

Sasuke's mind blurred. He wanted to leap from the third story window and grab Sakura—no, Seiko—but he considered himself a cool-headed person, and cool-headed people didn't do such things. Sasuke was painfully mindful of the fact that rash actions wouldn't do any good.

He'd learned that from Seiko.

So there he sat in his AP Calculus, pretending to pay attention to the scatterbrained idiot of a teacher. After an eternity, the bell chimed, signaling a five minute recess before he had to scramble to his next class. Five minutes would be enough.

Sasuke glided out the stuffy room, disregarding the lustful stares directed his way by all the females in his path. Such stares weren't out of the norm; every girl wanted him. He was the whole package, he admitted without pride or concern. What others thought of him were redundant and superficial.

Seiko had taught him that as well.

The darkhaired heartthrob stood in front of Sakura, once again ignoring the pointed stares and whispers coming their way. "Hey."

Sakura stared up at him with those piercing emerald orbs. "Hi."

Sasuke stood there uneasily for a moment before taking a water bottle from his backpack, still not looking directly at Sakura. Those eyes both frightened and thrilled him. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Hn."

"…" Sakura paused, taking a long sip. "You do realize their vision of you is going to downgrade, right?" She stated monotonously, glancing at the herd of migrating people, many of whom stopped to gawk at the two of them as they passed.

"Hn."

"You don't care?"

"_You_ realize you're going to get bullied even more, right?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to grunt. "Hn."

Sasuke laughed, and then stopped. The sound of his own laugh was unfamiliar to him. When had he stopped laughing? Since the fire?

The pink haired girl stared uneasily at him. She was still easily the most beautiful girl Sasuke had seen, even with a cut lip and swollen bruises covering her arms and legs. "Sasuke…can I call you that?"

He nodded.

"Sasuke, can I see your eyes?"

This wasn't a request he'd expected, and so he drew back a little. He hadn't realized he was leaning closer and closer, like a magnet attracted to Sakura.

"Sorry, you must be creeped out now, huh?"

Sasuke quickly glanced down and noticed her eyes, which had previously sparkled a bit when talking to him, withdrew a little. "No, I suppose I'm not creeped out. But…why?"

"Why aren't you creeped out, or why am I asking?" Sakura's lips twitched amusedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The latter, I guess."

Sakura hesitated, all traces of humor gone. "You're going to think I'm a delusional loner."

"I won't, I promise."

"Well, the loner part may be true, but I assure you, I am not delusional."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but his words were cut off by the sharp clanging of the bell.

"Care to continue your explanation, Sakura?"

The pinkette blinked. "Don't you have to get to class?"

Sasuke's smirked. "Ditching is healthy once in a while."

Sakura stood up and laughed. "True that. Patio?"

"Hn."

-oOoOo-

Karin gritted her teeth, unconcealed rage flowing from her every pore as she stared at the pair from her Literature class's window. _What's Sasuke doing with that ho?_

She clenched her fists as Sakura laughed and walked off with a smirking Sasuke, who seemed almost…_happy_ with Sakura. In fact, she'd never seen him so animated before. And she could tell, judging from the astonished looks everyone else had as they looked out their own windows, that a smiling Sasuke wasn't a normal Sasuke.

Sakura, that whore, had managed to charm the most eligible bachelor on campus.

_Looks like that bitch hasn't learned yet_. Karin angrily pulled out her sparkly, rhinestone-decorated iPhone and dialed a number, indifferent to the pointed looks the teacher was giving her.

"Kenji," the redhead whispered into her phone. "I've got a job for you."

Too bad for her, Karin remained unaware of a wary Tenten watching her from across the room.

-oOoOo-

"So, as I was saying…" Sakura hesitated, leaning against one of the stone benches that lined Konoha Academy's patio.

"As you were saying." Sasuke prompted her, curiosity burning in his dark onyx eyes.

"Well," Sakura faltered. "Let me put it this way. You know how people say supernatural gifts may happen to those who've suffered traumatic experiences?"

Sasuke nodded. He remembered seeing such a thing in the New York Times, but had dismissed it as a load of hooey and bad reporting.

"I guess you could say I endured a _traumatic experience_," Sakura laughed bitterly. "Quite a few, actually."

She paused for a long moment, reliving her troubled, scarred history. Sasuke made no move to snap her out of her reverie, though his interest was certainly spiking. What had happened to her?

Finally, she continued her narration. "Well, after some not-so-pleasant things happened, I guess I got tired of people loading all their bullshit on me, and of my own naïve self believing in their lies.

"So one day I was being bullied-the same way I was bullied everyday-and, for some reason, I could just _sense_ the bullies' emotions—whether they were angry, happy, sad, bored. _Their eyes were telling me how they felt_."

Sakura paused at looked at Sasuke nervously, waiting for his reaction. She'd never told anyone about her strange affliction before. He was the second person today to attract her attention; maybe she was getting soft.

At last, Sasuke spoke, his voice tinged with humor. "Well, that puts a whole new definition to the term 'eyes are the windows to the soul.'"

Sakura stared at him in shock—and then doubled over with laughter.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her, perplexed at her bizarre reaction. "Are you alright?"

She giggled, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that…I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"I guess I'm happy that you didn't flat out reject me."

Sasuke scoffed. "Do I look like the type of guy to rebuff a damsel in distress?"

Sakura pursed her lips, her emerald eyes dancing. "To be honest? Yeah, you do."

The grinning Uchiha pretended to be insulted. He hadn't felt so _carefree_ in a while. "I'm hurt, Sakura. I thought we were friends!"

_Friends. _Sakura paused for a moment. Was she really capable of having _friends?_ Did she even _want_ friends?

Before Sakura could reply, Konoha Academy's resident female coach, Anko Mitarashi-sensei, appeared. "Aha! I thought I heard some kids playing truant! You no-good hoodlums are dirtying our school's reputation!"

"Shit! Run!" Sasuke grabbed a startled Sakura's hand, leaving a very angry, ranting Anko in their dust.

Sakura blushed as they sprinted away, overly aware of the Uchiha's large, warm hands.

That's when she saw the heart-shaped birthmark on her savior's right wrist.

"Stop, Sasuke!"

Sasuke swiftly slowed to a stop, alarmed by Sakura's panicked tone. "What's wrong? Sakura?"

Everything seemed to turn distorted as Sasuke anxiously turned and stared directly into Sakura's eyes.

The wise, world-weary eyes of a mysterious girl and the shrouded onyx orbs of a gloomy boy with a twisted history met for one second.

_One second was enough to change their lives._

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. Why was he screaming?

More importantly, she'd seen those eyes before; she'd seen that small birthmark before.

Who? Who was it that her psyche was trying so hard to scrub out? Who was it that her dysfunctional brain couldn't remember?

As she slowly fell, visions of flames and hearts danced, evading her outstretched hands.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm trying to make Sakura's personality like a twisted rose-beautiful, but thorny (not literally; I mean this in a purely figurative way.

Sasuke is more of a mystery. I haven't revealed any of his past yet. So for now, he's shrouded in mysteries.

If you think you know who the boy from the past is, or if you think you know what happened in the past, feel free to leave a review detailing your view on this. I'll reply to every one!

Thanks for reading c:

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **In case if someone didn't understand exactly what happened at the end of Chapter 2, Sakura fainted. Just putting that out there.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, Naruto is not mine.

_Read and Review!_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. Why was he screaming?_

_More importantly, she'd seen those eyes before; she'd seen that small birthmark before._

_Who? Who was it that her psyche was trying so hard to scrub out? Who was it that her dysfunctional brain couldn't remember?_

_As she fell, visions of flames and hearts danced, evading her outstretched hands._

-oOoOo-

Sasuke watched in growing horror as Sakura's eyes slowly dimmed and her body slumped to the ground, as if she were a beautiful paper doll swept away by a wind.

"Sakura!" He caught her moments before her head hit the hard concrete.

_Don't panic, _Sasuke told himself, even as he started shaking. _She'll be fine. I just need to get her to the infirmary. It's probably just anemia…_

Picking Sakura up, Sasuke was surprised at how light and skinny she was. _Was she getting enough to eat? _

Come to think of it, he hadn't inquired about her situation at home. Why didn't she tell her parents or guardians that she was being so mercilessly bullied? Sasuke decided to ask her when she woke up.

-oOoOo-

"_Seiko," A boyish voice called out. "Seiko, ready or not, here I come!"_

_Seiko smothered a giggled as she scrunched a bit closer to the innermost corners of the closet. _ would never find her here._

"_Seiko? Seiko, where are you?" The voice seemed closer this time, but it was also a lot more panicked._

_Her amusement and childish joy turned to horror as flames began to lick the beige walls._

"_Seiko!"_

Sakura awoke with a gasp, looking around, checking for the malicious flames. There were thankfully none in the room she was in.

How did she get here?

The walls of the small, simple room were blindingly white. She lay on one of the five cots crowding the rectangular space, a jacket covering her chest. Beside her, on a wheelie chair, was a sleeping Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

The slumbering boy stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Sasuke."

His eyes were still shut, but this time he spoke. "Seiko…"

_Seiko. _That was the name of—name of…whose name was that again? She fought hard to remember, but just couldn't place a face to that name. Her head pounded relentlessly.

Sakura touched her throbbing temples. The name didn't matter; she'd probably just heard it in a movie or TV show.

But the tone in which Sasuke had said the name bothered her. Seiko was obviously a girl's name.

_So he has a girlfriend, _Sakura grimly thought. She was surprising herself. Why did she care so much if Sasuke had a girlfriend? They'd known each other for all of twenty minutes.

She wouldn't end up like her mother…the home-wrecking bitch.

Sasuke stirred again, his eyelids slowly fluttering open. "Sakura! Shit, I fell asleep?"

Sakura nodded curtly.

"Sorry. Are you angry?"

Her answer was short and terse. "No."

He looked bewildered by her abrupt change in attitude, but didn't confront her. Instead, he pulled out a sleek customized iPhone. "Ah crap, it's already six. No wonder the nurse isn't here anymore."

"Look, Sasuke, I've got to go. Bye."

He grabbed her arm as she swung off of the soft cot. "Oh no you don't. Look, we were fine before, right? Why'd you suddenly get all…detached?"

"…"

"Look," he sighed, running a hand over his raven black hair. "Can we talk about this during dinner? My treat."

She laughed. He had a girlfriend and now he was asking her out? He sure had some balls. "Here's an idea, Sasuke."

"Hn?" The sleepy-eyed Uchiha looked at her, startled at her heated tone.

"Why don't you leave me alone and invite your _girlfriend _to have dinner? Your treat."

"Wha—"

Sakura continued, ignoring his confusion. "I don't know why you, the handsome, pretty little prince suddenly started being buddy-buddy to me. Frankly, I don't give a damn about if it was some precious bet you just _had _to win or if you just needed some entertainment in your snobby little life. But leave me alone, okay?"

Tears started pooling at the corners of her emerald eyes. She couldn't believe she'd told her deepest, darkest secret to this…this pampered asshole.

"What girlfriend?" God, couldn't he just get the message already?

"Seiko."

Sasuke finally showed emotion. His face paled. "Where'd you hear about her?"

"You said her name in your sleep, jerk."

He smirked. "I don't _have _a girlfriend named Seiko. In fact, I don't have a girlfriend at all."

"Yeah, right."

"So you think I'm handsome, huh?"

"What? Y—_No_!"

Sasuke couldn't help laughing at her outraged face. "Sakura, don't get me wrong. But there _is_ a girl I'm in love with, and her name _is _Seiko."

"I told you s—"

"Shush." He pressed a finger to her lips, and she blushed. _Why am I blushing? _Her outer self fought to regain her emotions. How could Sasuke incapacitate her so much?

"Sakura—You _are _Seiko."

-oOoOo-

_Seiko screamed as the blaze engulfed her. Far away, she could make out the form of a sobbing _. _

_A rough hand grabbed her collar and pulled her back, out of the merciless smoke and unrelenting whips of flame that yearned to consume her._

"_What about her, _?"_

_A handsome man with dark hair and even darker eyes stood before her. Seiko didn't like the man; she disliked the way the fire was shining in his eyes._

"_She'll do. I expect everyone else is dead, anyways."_

_Seiko understood the word dead. It was a bad word, she had been told. _

_The Dark Man gripped her by the chin and stared into her eyes._

"_Yeah, she'll do." He repeated. One of his teeth was shiny like gold. It reflected the fire just like his eyes had. Seiko squeezed her eyes shut._

_The last thing Seiko heard before the Dark Man's onyx eyes swallowed her was his voice._

"_We'll name her…Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dunnnn.

Note: When there's a sentence like _"He disliked playing with _," _the underlined nothingness is sort of what Sakura's mind has scribbled out or chosen to ignore.

Just to add a bit of mystery, heheh. c:

Thanks for reading. Review!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
